scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Friends And Ghouls Forever
''Friends And Ghouls Forever ''is the 12th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang finally get ready for the big finale to trap the Masked Figure. But are they up to the task? Shaggy and Scooby try to tell the gang that they will be friends forever and encounter ghouls forever. But both tasks are harder than they look... Synopsis The gang get ready for the big trap, but some members are not up to the task. Fortunately, the mayor grants the gang permission to solve the mystery. He also says that Coolsville #2 will provide them with the stuff for the master trap. So Fred, in turn, provides the mayor with the sheet of everything they need for the trap, and the mayor runs off to go get the stuff in Coolsville #2. Meanwhile the others must get ready, and ask the parents for some time outside to survey the surroundings. So the gang go outside, and they look around town to see where exactly they should put the trap. This is to spend the time while the mayor gets the stuff. So the gang split up, Shaggy and Scooby heading towards north and west, and Fred, Velma and Daphne heading towards south and east. Shaggy and Scooby cannot wait for the big trap. They really want to do it because they haven't had a lot of time to be bait for traps. But they examine the surroudings incredibly slowly, and soon discover the Masked Figure. He projects and image of the warehouse, and it turns out all the power is cut off there and the parents are locked inside. The Masked Figure evilly laughs and says there is a time bomb outside of the warehouse, and they must defuse it. He goes away, and Shaggy and Scooby head toward the others. The others, however, are traumatized. They cannot stand up to someone so evil. Before Shaggy and Scooby can tell them they can, they must defuse the bomb, so they literally drag the others towards the warehouse in hopes they can help. Shaggy and Scooby, dragging the others, arrive outside the warehouse. There is a time bomb, but it will go off in five minutes! Shaggy asks Velma for help, but she is trying to get away. So Shaggy and Scooby must defuse the bomb on their own, and luckily it works. It turns out it wasn't a bomb, just a fake prop. Shaggy and Scooby are really angered by the Masked Figure now, and drag the others inside. The mayor has arrived with all the stuff, so he lays it down and goes away. Shaggy and Scooby explain the situation to the parents, and then set to work helping them. This takes up some part of the episode, and finally they are not traumatized anymore. So Fred sets to work building the trap, and the others help him. Finally the trap is finished. Shaggy and Scooby are set out as bait for the many stages of the trap. First a giant antenna will knock out the power in anything as it gets closer, which will probably knock out the figure's ability to fly. Next Shaggy and Scooby will lead the figure towards an old painting. From behind the old painting will spring a boxing glove, and that will knock the figure into a cart, which will drive towards a cage and finally deposit the figure in the cage. So Shaggy and Scooby are sent out. Soon they find the Masked Figure. They lead him back, and the trap works. But the antenna doesn't knock out his power. Fortunately the boxing glove does, and the trap works from there. The Masked Figure is actually Red Herring. He wanted revenge on the gang, and Velma can't see how this makes sense, because he was sent to jail after the Fatal Creature thing (Fred And The Creature). But he says a hippie released him from jail and told him to do this. The episode ends with Red being sent to defuse all the Crazy Coolsvillian things. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Figure *Minions of Masked Figure Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *This episode finally reveals the Masked Figure's real identity. *This is the second episode to feature Red Herring (the first being Fred And The Creature). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes "How...does...this...make...any...sense?" -'Velma' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes